Jessica
by shannyfish
Summary: Third and Final in the FUTURE CHILDREN series.
1. Too late...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Jessica"  
Third and Final in the "Future Children" Series  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Noel Hammond had been returned to her father in the future and Jessica O'Neill had not gone with Noel. Jessica had not been able to make it through in time. She would remain with her parents in the past until she could possibly get home. Jessica did not know how it would be there, her parents were not married and she didn't know what would happen.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"So, Jessie I've decided to ask you a whole bunch of questions and write everything down because unlike you and your mom I'm not all that smart." O'Neill sat on the edge of his daughter's bed and pulled out a notebook and pen. Jack looked around the room, it was dull abd plain. She deserved to live in a house with painted walls and her own bedroom. Jack started to think about that, he would talk to General Hammond later about that.  
  
"Dad?" Jessie called confused that her father had just stopped talking and staring off into space. "You okay?" Jessie asked him.  
  
"Umm...yeah! Yeah of course, sorry. Ready for the first question?" Colonel O'Neill asked and was answered with a nod. "What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Purple AND teal."  
  
"Oh two? Okay how about favorite animal?"  
  
"Cat, I wanted a cat, but we never got to getting one," Jessica told him.  
  
"Favorite shape?"  
  
"Star."  
  
"Favorite book?"  
  
"Okay my favorite book is the SPACE ENCYCLOPEDIA and my second favorite book is QUANTUM PHYSICS FOR YOUNG SCIENTISTS."  
  
"Yeah sure ya betcha."  
  
"What? They're good books!"  
  
"I'm sure they are if you're a rocket scientist!"  
  
"Anyway, next question!" Jessica told him.  
  
"Favorite place?"  
  
"On a planet?"  
  
"No it doesn't have to be a planet."  
  
"Okay I would love to be in space when I get older I'll make a ship and go there."  
  
"Cool."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	2. What shall we do?

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM and others do.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Jessica"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
After about an hour of asking his daughter questions, Colonel O'Neill started off towards Samantha Carter's lab. He walked into the lab to find the lights dimmed and Carter looking through a microscope. O'Neill walked in quietly not attracting Carter's attention to his visit. He snuck up behind her and scared her making her jump. She turned around to see who had scared her and was not surprised at who she saw. Colonel Jack O'Neill stood smiling at his major. "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Scaring you!" he told her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that Jessica is just like you. I mean her favorite books are the SPACE ENCYCLOPEDIA and QUANTUM PHYSICS FOR YOUNG SCIENTISTS."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I just played 100 questions with Jessie."  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked him.  
  
"What? About Jessie?"  
  
"We're not married or living together, so what are we going to do?"  
  
"I was thinking about that actually."  
  
"What did you come up with?"  
  
"Come live with me," he told her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have three bedrooms, Sam. So, once in a while when we can tear ourselves away from the SGC we can go there and hang out."  
  
"What about when we're here?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm going to talk to the general about that, but howabout the living together idea?"  
  
"Okay, at least it would be closer than my apartment."  
  
"Good, you can move in this weekend."  
  
"O..kay."  
  
"I'll go talk to the general and talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay, good luck!"  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Jessica Kidnapped!

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
I also do not own The Simpsons, Fox or someone does, but not me! I also do not own Smallville and the WB and some other people own that. I also do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do!  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Jessica"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
A knock came at General George Hammond's office door, and he called for whoever was there to come in. Colonel Jack O'Neill opened the door and walked in. "Yes, Colonel?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about getting premanant quarters for Jessica."  
  
"On base?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Colonel, that child belongs in a house with a comfortable enviroment."  
  
"General with all due respect. Jessica was raised in the SGC and she definately knows more stuff than me!"  
  
"That may be, but...I want her raised in a normal family enviroment as much as possible, even if it is on base. That little girl sees you and Major Carter as her parents, so I suggest you talk to Major Carter and figure out a system."  
  
"Actually, we already have a "system" as you call it. Sam's going to move in with me."  
  
"With you? At your house?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, but I don't want everyone knowing. We have to watch out for the NID. Only tell people who absolutely have to know or who you trust with Jessie, Sam, and your life."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll keep it quiet."  
  
"Good. And when you're on the base?"  
  
"Well, I guess she can stay with either me or Carter. We can just each have an extra bed."  
  
"Then it's settled."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
"So, we're ALL living, together?" Jessica asked curiously at dinner.  
  
"That's right," Jack answered.  
  
"Was that planned? Or was it an order?"  
  
"We were at my house together..."  
  
"For all of a few days!"  
  
"The general ordered that you be raised in a suitable enviroment," Sam explained. "And we had talked about living together before the general talked to your dad."  
  
"I didn't really say that I was complaining, I was just stating the facts," Jessica stated.  
  
"So, why don't we go home after dinner and get ready for a nice relaxing weekend?"  
  
"Come on, Dad! Please, don't tell me we're going fishing!"  
  
"We're going fishing!" he told his daughter smiling.  
  
"Mom! Tell Dad to take Uncle Teal'c or Uncle Daniel with him! Please?"  
  
"Jack..." Sam started.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! We're ALL going!"  
  
"Isn't that like child abuse or at least cruel and unsual punishment?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Jessica O'Neill, I am so disapointed in you!"  
  
"Dad, I HATE fishing, I'd rather be watching The Simpsons!" Jessica complained.  
  
"Seriously," Sam agreed.  
  
"Come on! The Simpsons is a quality family show!"  
  
"No, Smallville and Mutant X are more of family shows," Jessie said.  
  
"Why can't we just have a nice relaxing weekend? Breakfasts, lunches, dinners, and BBQ's at home. Picnics, bowling, and movies are what normal families do on their time off," Sam told Jack.  
  
"Yeah that sounds good," Jessica agreed.  
  
"Gosh, we HAVE to do something together as a family."  
  
"As long as it's not fishing!"  
  
"I agree,"  
  
"Fine, no fishing," Jack finally settled.  
  
"We can go camping sometime and you can fish," Sam told him.  
  
"When?"   
  
"The next time we can actually leave the SGC."  
  
"That could be never."  
  
"We'll go."  
  
"Promise? All of us?"  
  
"Promise. All of us."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Does that mean that I don't have to fish?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yes," Sam told her.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Jessica and Sam went to the store to pick up some groceries. Sam had driven Jack's truck since she had left hers at the SGC. They were only in the store for about five minutes, it was enough time to pick up milk, cereal, fruit, vitamins, bread, and drop off film at the one hour photo. Sam and Jessica each carried out a bag. It was early morning so there weren't that many people up shopping, yet. Sam opened the back and set her bag in and watched Jessie as she did the same. Jessica turned to see that Colonel Maybourne had his arm around her mother's waist and the other holding a cloth over her nose and mouth that seemed to make her sleepy. "Mom!" Jessica yelled and was grabbed by two of Maybourne's men. Maybourne put Sam's unconscious body in the back and closed it leaving the keys inside and the back window cracked.  
  
"Hello again Miss O'Neill," Maybourne greeted.  
  
"WHAT do you want?" Jessica asked.  
  
"You. And now I have you."  
  
"Not for long."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really. Don't you know that my mom and dad will save me?"  
  
"I don't think so, but let's call your dad and give him the current events," Maybourne said, and his men got into a black van and pulled Jessica with them. Maybourne pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jack's home phone number. "Hello Jack. Guess who I have? No, I didn't keep Sam...that's right I have your daughter...I didn't hurt her Jack just because she's not picking up her cell phone doesn't mean that I've hurt her..Good luck finding her though. Goodbye Jack," Maybourne said closing the phone. "Your dad says some pretty bad words sometimes."  
  
"I'm sure that you deserve them," Jessie said.  
  
"By the time your dad finds your mom I'll have you hidden away."  
  
"They'll find me!"  
  
"Keep telling yourself that."  
  
"I will."  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC... 


	4. Finding Sam & Jessica escapes Maybourne ...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do. : )  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Jessica"  
Chapter 4 - Finding Sam & Jessica escapes Maybourne to call home  
  
  
Jack O'Neill immediately called the SGC and reported what had happend. Jack waited at his house for Daniel, Janet, and Teal'c to arrive to pick him up since Sam had his truck and she wasn't picking up her cell phone. They arrived in a white mini van. Jack quickly got in. "Where were they going?" Janet asked.  
  
"To the grocery store."  
  
"The Vons?"  
  
"Yeah, the one that's open twenty-four hours."  
  
"Okay," Janet said heading towards the Vons.   
  
"Did you talk to or hear Jessica when Maybourne called?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No," Jack answered.  
  
"Then perhaps they do not have her," Teal'c said.  
  
"THEY have her! MAYBOURNE has her and he's done something to Sam!"  
  
"We don't know that!" Janet argued as she pulled into the Vons center. "Look for your truck, Jack!"  
  
Janet started going up and down the aisles slowly trying to look for the colonel's truck at the same time. Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack were in the back looking for the truck. "I see it!" Daniel yelled and then pointed in the next aisle, "there it is!" Janet drove around and down the aisle. She pulled the van up behind Jack's truck and they all got out and looked in the windows.  
  
"O'Neill," Teal'c alerted the others as he opened the back hatch and then let down the tailgate to reveal an unconsious Sam Carter.  
  
"Sam," Janet said as she checked her friend's vitals as Teal'c and Jack pulled her into the tailgate. "Come on Sam. Eyes open, Sam," Janet said trying to wake her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Daniel asked her.  
  
"They sedated her," Janet explained.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Jack asked concerned.  
  
"Yes," Janet told them.  
  
"I did not see any evidence of Jessica O'Neill in the vehicle or in the immediate area," Teal'c reported.  
  
"So, Maybourne has her," Jack said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Let's head back Colonel," Janet said.  
  
"I'll take Sam with me in the truck," Jack said.  
  
"Okay, I'll call the general on the way in," Daniel said.  
  
Jack carried Sam and strapped her in his passenger seat, closed the tailgate, closed the hatch, and then got into the driver's seat of the truck. Jack waited for the van to pull out of the way, and then backed out. Jack followed Janet. Halfway back to the SGC. Sam started to wake up. Slowly opening her eyes, and then looked around. "Where?" she asked weakly.  
  
"We're on our way to the SGC," Jack told her.  
  
"Jess...Jessica...Where's Jessica?"   
  
"Maybourne has her."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't you remember anything about when Maybourne took Jessie?"  
  
"No, it's all pretty blurry to me. I don't remember much I'm afraid."  
  
"It's going to be okay Sam. We're going to find Jessica."  
  
"I know, I just wish that I could be more help. I wish I could have stopped...May...bourne..." Sam was having trouble breathing, "...would...have...Jess..."  
  
"You okay, Sam?"  
  
"Yeah," she lied.  
  
"Rest," Jack ordered. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Janet. "Sam needs to be checked out as soon as we get back...I don't know...she was having trouble breathing...she's not as upset as I thought. Okay, okay. See you soon," Jack closed the cell phone and looked over to see that Sam had fallen asleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Jessica asked bored of being their hostage.  
  
"Somewhere where your parents will never find you," Maybourne answered.  
  
"Great! Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, and be quiet!"  
  
"You know the NID really suck at kidnapping! And I don't have to shut up."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes. Freedom of Speech, remember?"  
  
"They don't apply to you."  
  
"Oh really?" Jessica said mimicing Maybourne.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Whatever. We need to stop."  
  
"We aren't stopping."  
  
"I NEED to go to the bathroom!"  
  
Maybourne was frustrated, "pull over at the next stop," he told the driver. Minutes later, they pulled into a gas station. Maybourne and Jessica got out and headed for the bathroom, it was a single person co-ed bathroom. Jessica went in and noticed that Maybourne was following her. She spun around and gave hime a death stare. "What now?" he asked.  
  
"You can't come with me!" Jessica protested.  
  
"Fine, hurry up!"  
  
Jessica closed and locked the bathroom door and then scanned the room. There was a toliet and sink. There was also a small window above the toliet and a floor vent, luckily it popped off easily. She looked in to see it led into the station's storage room. Jessica ducked in and quietly replaced the vent. She found her way out of the storage room and into the store. She located a nice looking couple pumping gas and headed for them making sure to stay out of sight of the NID. "Hello."  
  
"Hello, do you need some help?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes! Please you have to help me! Those men over there," Jessica pointed to Maybourne's men, "they kidnapped me! Please help me!"  
  
"Oh my god! Of course we'll help you," she said.  
  
"Let's get in the car," the man said as he got his receipt. They drove out of the station and onto the road.  
  
"If you don't mind, are we still in Colorado?" Jessica asked.  
  
"We're barely," the man answered.  
  
"What's your name, honey?"  
  
"Jessica O'Neill."  
  
"Jessica, I'm Noami and this is Paul."  
  
"Thank you SO much for rescuing me!"  
  
"We're just glad we were there to help," Paul told her.  
  
"What about your parents?" Noami asked.  
  
"My parents are in the Air Force. Colonel Jack O'Neill and Doctor Samantha Carter. My mom still uses her maiden name," Jessica explained.  
  
"Why don't you call them, we're approaching an airport if they want you flown back," Paul handed her his cell phone.  
  
"Thank you." Jessica dialed the number for the SGC. "Colonel O'Neill, please...okay how about Samantha Carter?...no?...General Hammond...yes, this is Jessica O'Neill. Thank you." Jessica waited. "General Hammond, I'm fine some nice people rescued me...we're coming up on an airport. We're at the state line almost...okay...okay. Thank you. I'll see you soon!" Jessica closed the phone and handed it back, "thanks."  
  
"What'd he say?" Paul asked.  
  
"That there will be a ticket waiting for me and to ask if you could please wait with me until I board the plane?"   
  
"Of course!" Noami said.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC... 


	5. Sam & Jessica Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do. : )  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Jessica"  
Chapter 5 - Sam and Jessica home  
  
  
  
  
"Good news," General Hammond said approaching SG-1 who were in the infirmary. "I just got off the phone with Jessica. She's fine. She'll be here soon."  
  
"That's great!" Jack said, "how'd she escape?"  
  
"She didn't say, but apparently a nice couple rescued her."  
  
"She's just about out of Colorado, so she's flying in. " Hammond looked down at Major Samantha Carter to see that she was asleep in the bed hooked up to an I. V. "How is she?"  
  
"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest," Daniel explained.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Teal'c and I can pick her up, right?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, I want you to take weapons. I also want you to alert security when you arrive so that they can keep a lookout for Maybourne."   
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Paul, Noami, and Jessica approached the American Airlines ticket stand. "Can I help you?" the attendant asked.  
  
"I'm Jessica O'Neill, there's suppose to be a ticket waiting for me."  
  
"There is. I'm glad that you made it."  
  
"Have a good trip," Paul said.  
  
"Be safe," Noami said.  
  
"Here you go, Miss O'Neill," the attendant handed Jessica an envelope which she opened. It had a ticket and a small envelope that that simply said heroes.  
  
Jessica handed Paul and Noami the envelope, "this is for you. Thank you for everything." Jessica boarded the plane.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Teal'c and Jack arrived at the airport an hour early just in case the plane was early. They had contacted the airport security and were waiting at the terminal when Jessica's plane arrived. The plane arrived two minutes late. Teal'c and Jack stood up and waited right in front of the terminal. After a few minutes people began filing out. Jack and Teal'c kept a close eye out for Jessica. Jessica was the last one out she was walking out with the captain and the crew. "Dad!" Jessica yelled and ran into her dad's arms.  
  
Jack picked Jessica up and held her tight kissing her head. Thanking god that she was okay. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," Jessica told him. "How's Mom?"  
  
"She'll be fine. She's just really tired."  
  
"Should we not be getting back?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"I missed you Daddy...and Uncle Teal'c," Jessica told them. "Let's go home."  
  
"Let's go home," Jack repeated.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Daniel was in the infirmary with Sam when Jack, Teal'c, and Jessica returned. Sam was still asleep and Daniel was ALMOST asleep when they walked in. "Uncle Daniel!" Jessica yelled jumping into his lap.  
  
"Hey!" Daniel said suddenlly awake and hugged Jessica. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine. How's Mommy?"  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"I can see that!"  
  
"Not sleeping," Sam said rolling over to face them. "People are being too loud to sleep."  
  
"Sorry," Jessica apoligized.  
  
"It's okay," Sam said as Jessica crawled onto the bed with her. Sam hugged her daughter and then ran her hand through Jessica's hair. "Did Maybourne hurt you?"  
  
"No. I'm fine, Mommy."  
  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you!"  
  
"I'm fine! I'm just glad that you're okay."  
  
"I'm glad that you're okay, too."  
  
"Mommy, am I going home?"  
  
"Yes, very soon."  
  
"We can't let Maybourne take you away again," Daniel explained. "It's not safe for you."  
  
"So, that means what?" Jessica asked.  
  
"We work round the clock until we get you home," Sam explained.  
  
"You are not leaving the infirmary until I get your bloodwork back," Janet said to Sam as she entered the infirmary. "But Sgt. Siler is bringing up your laptop, so you can get started."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good," Janet said. "Now visiting hours are over. Jessica, do I need to examine you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," Jessica said.  
  
"Okay," Janet tried to get them all to leave, but it wasn't happening very well. "Okay, everyone out. NOW."  
  
"We're leaving, we're leaving," Jack said scooping Jessica up into his arms. "Bye Sam."  
  
"Bye Mommy!" Jessica said.  
  
"Come on. Out! Out!" Janet said shooing them out of the infirmary.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC... 


	6. Abydos

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do. : )  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Jessica"  
Chapter 6 - Abydos  
  
  
  
Two Days Later...  
  
Sam was still in the infirmary. Janet refused to let her leave until she was completely satisfied that Sam was in perfect health. So, everyday Sgt. Siler would bring three laptops and Jessica to the infirmary. And right on time Siler and Jessica arrived. "Sgt. , Jessica," Janet greeted.  
  
"Doctor Frasier," Siler adknowledged.  
  
"Good morning, Aunt Janet!" Jessica said brightly. The proceeded to Sam's bed, "good morning Mommy!" Jessica said running and hugging her mom. Siler got three hospital tables and two chairs. Siler set up the laptops and they began on their work. Siler and Sam were working on how to boost power to the gate and recheck the dialing sequence home. Jessica on the other hand was helping Daniel out by adjusting his inventory list and uploading it into the SGC archeology database.  
  
"Hey kids! How are we doing today?" Jack asked as he loudly entered the infirmary.  
  
"Dad," Jessica said.  
  
"Yes Jessie?"  
  
"It's official!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can be heard all the way to ground level," Jessica said and Sam, Siler, and Janet began to laugh.  
  
"Not funny, little miss," Jack said picking her up. "Hammond sent me down here because SG-1 is to ALL go through the gate now."  
  
"Wait!" Janet yelled.  
  
"Maybourne's on base without warning."  
  
"Okay, let's get you out of here!" Janet said unhooking Sam's I. V. "Out!" Janet said hurrying Jessica, Sam, and Jack out.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The Abydonian gate disengaged. SG-1 had been rushed into desert gear. Sam had also put the Abydos dialing sequence on a timer. Kasuf, Skaara, and the other boys were waiting for them. "Danielle!" Skaara greeted.  
  
"Hello Skaara." Daniel said hugging Skaara and then Kasuf approached Daniel. "Good father," Daniel said slightly bowing.  
  
"Kasuf," Jack greeted. "It is good to see you again."  
  
"Yes," Kasuf said, "it is nice for you to be visiting us." Kasuf spotted a young girl with the desert gear on hiding behind Sam. "And who is this child?"  
  
"Kasuf, this is Jessica," Sam introduced her and pulled her out from behind her.  
  
"And who's child is this?"  
  
"Mine," Jack said, "...and...Sam's. It's a long story. There's time travel...and Goa'uld...and complexing stuff."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So, O'Neill are you and Samantha married now?" Skaara asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"But you have a child together!"  
  
"Skaara, I want to hide in the place where we first found the symbols to earth. I'll explain along the way."  
  
"Yes, O'Neill."  
  
"Let's go campers!"  
  
"Wait!" Sam yelled and crouched down to pull out a hat and sunglasses for Jessica and waited for her to put them on before leaving the pyramid. "Sam, Jessie, DANIEL stay close," he told the more explorative members of his team. Along the way Jack explained to Skaara about the children from the future, Noel and Jessica, and then Jessie by herself.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC... 


	7. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Jessica"  
Chapter 7 - Going Home  
  
  
Two and a Half Weeks Later...  
  
Jack and Teal'c had used the tent supplies to construct rooms. Skaara had brought supplies from the city to help keep sand and dust out. Sam, Jessica, and Daniel had been restless because Jack would not let them out of the tunnels. So, they were left to study the hieroglyphs. Jack was tallying the supplies everyday, Teal'c was out front keeping watch, and the rest were exploring. "Colonel O'Neill, please come in, this is Hammond."  
  
"This is O'Neill."  
  
"Jack, it's safe for SG-1 to return home."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Should I prepare anything for your arrival?"  
  
"Shower and REAL food."  
  
"Will do. See you soon. Hammond out."  
  
"Yes!" Jack yelled excited.  
  
"O'Neill?" Teal'c asked peeking in.  
  
"We're going home. Teal'c start packing while I go search for the scientists and my daughter."  
  
It took Jack about ten minutes to find them. "What is it?" Sam asked when she saw Jack.  
  
"Hammond called. We're going home. Pack up campers!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"It's good to have you back SG-1," Hammond greeted his team as they walked down the ramp.  
  
"Coast is clear?" Jack asked double checking.  
  
"Yes Jack."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Apparently he had orders this time to take Jessica AND Major Carter into custody. So, he'll be back. And next time he'll bring back up."  
  
"Why does he want Carter?"  
  
"I suppose that Maybourne's excuse is that she can take care of Jessica and get her to cooperate. But it's just his excuse to get her to do experimentation on. Major Carter, I suggest that you and Sergeant Siler get a move on getting Jessica back to her own time."  
  
"Yes, sir," Sam said as she left the gate room.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Jack had out Jessica to bed in Sam's quarters, but Sam wasn't there. Jack closed the door after leaving a note in case Jessica woke up. Jack walked to the place he knew Sam would be, in her lab. And sure enough she was there asleep, her head on the desk in front of the computer. "Sam," Jack woke her, "come on."  
  
"No," Sam said sleepily. "I need to get Jessica home."  
  
"I know, BUT you also NEED to sleep."  
  
"No, I just need to get some coffee and then I'll be fine."  
  
"No, sleep. Now, Major."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't follow that order, sir."  
  
"Damn it, getting yourself sick is not going to help Jessica."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Then at least let me walk you to the mess and then we can get some coffee and come back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"We have to get her a cat!" Jack said after about three cups of coffee.  
  
"What?" Sam asked looking up from her calculations.  
  
"She wanted a cat and we never had the time to get her one."  
  
"Where are you going to get a cat this early in the morning?"  
  
"It's only 0130 hours," Jack told her looking at his watch. "I'm going to go find a cat and when I come back you better not be in here, understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Hours later, Colonel O'Neill returned to the SGC with an animal carrier. He walked to Sam's quarters and quietly opened the door. Sam and Jessica were both asleep. Jack quietly closed the door and sat down on a chair. Just as he did the klaxons sounded and Hammond's voice came on, "SG-1 please report to the control room." Jack stood up and Sam rolled out of bed. Jack picked up a half asleep Jessica, and then picked up the carrier. Sam and Jack quickly made their way to the control room. Jack had brought Jessica and the carrier because when THEY were called it usually involved Jessica. "What's going on?" Jack asked Hammond when he saw that the stargate was activated.  
  
"Doctor O'Neill is calling us," Hammond said. "She's sent the necessary steps to get Jessica back." The gate disengaged. "Major Carter I want you to look over what Doctor O'Neill has sent us."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
A few minutes later Sam was finished looking at what Doctor O'Neill had sent her. "Does it work Major?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. I recommend that we send her through the stargate immediately," Carter told him.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"For her own safety," Sam added.  
  
"Right, she's usually right general."  
  
"She usually is, Colonel," Hammond said.  
  
"Let's send her through," Jack said.  
  
"Time to go?" asked a tired Jessica.  
  
"Yes, but not alone," Jack said holding up the carrier. When Jessica saw the cat her eyes lit up.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yes, you can take her with you."  
  
"Thank you!" Jessica said hugging Jack and Sam and then they went down to the embarkation room. Jessica started up the ramp with the cat. "Thank you for caring for me, but do not be sad because I will see you both soon enough." Jessica stepped through the stargate.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Jack and Sam O'Neill were waiting when Jessica arrived through with the cat. "Greetings," Jessica said and showed her parents the cat. "Since you both took so long they got me one."  
  
"Jessica!" the twins screamed when they saw their sister and hugged her.  
  
"It's about time," Christopher said.  
  
"We've missed you!" Sam said hugging her daughter and Jack picked her up and kissed her. Jessica was glad to be back to her normal time, at the SGC, with her family and friends.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
THE END!!!  
  
The End of the Future Children Trilogy. 


End file.
